1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to tools, and in particular to a guide for guiding various power tools on workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A variety of power tools have heretofore been devised for performing various operations on workpieces. For some types of operations, the tool can be guided on the workpiece in a "freehand" manner by the operator. However, other tasks yield better results if the tool is guided on the workpiece or the workpiece is guided on the tool. For example, radial arm saws are generally operated by retaining the workpiece and guiding a moving saw blade thereacross. Table saws, on the other hand, generally have stationary saw blades through which workpieces are guided. With both types of saws, relatively straight cuts can be achieved. However, such tools tend to be relatively expensive. They also suffer from the disadvantage of not being easily transportable by one worker from one location to another on a jobsite.
Other types of power tools may be less expensive and more portable, but those that are guided in a freehand manner typically do not provide the precision and accuracy of the larger, more costly, less portable equipment described previously. Included in this second category of power tools are circular saws, reciprocating saws, routers and the like.
Circular saws are commonly used in various types of construction and are capable of performing many of the same tasks as radial arm saws and table saws. However, the accuracy and precision of their cuts is somewhat dependent upon the skill of the operator. Furthermore, since circular saws lack the built-in guide features of radial arm saws, table saws and the like, cross-cutting a board at a close approximation of a ninety degree cut can involve several steps, such as measuring the board with a measuring device, marking a straight line at ninety degrees to its edges with a square or the like and, finally, guiding the saw freehand across the board. The common necessity of such steps is a disadvantage of circular saws and similar tools.
Although various devices have heretofore been devised for guiding power tools on workpieces, none has been devised with the advantages and the features of the present invention.